When an optical signal traverses an interface between materials having dissimilar refractive indices, a portion of the optical signal reflects off the interface as a Fresnel reflection. Fresnel reflections caused by a connection of optical devices may introduce noise in an optical system and result in optical signal transmission losses. Where optical fibers are used for duplex transmission of optical signals, crosstalk between fibers can occur.